First Date
by Rockin' Raven
Summary: WARNING: very fluffy. After finally being convinced by Tomoyo, Syaoran asks Sakura out. Sillyness ensues.


****

First Date

By Raven

I had nothing better to do. I was listening to this song, and it just kind of inspired me! S+S forever!

***Three Days Ago***

"So Li-Kun, have you asked Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. The two friends were sitting in a booth at the local diner after school. Many people found it strange that they were such good friends, but between Tomoyo and Syaoran, there was a bond so tight words couldn't explain. 

Syaoran blushed deeply, looked down, and when he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, he bumped his soda glass. The glass teetered, but didn't tip. Tomoyo smiled at how agitated he was. 

"…No." He squeaked. Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head. She seemed disappointed in him, but she was fighting a smile.

"Oh, Syaoran, have you forgotten everything I told you?" She asked, giggling. Syaoran took her words literally; did he actually remember what she had told him?

__

'Let's see… Sakura cares about you… the worst thing that can happen is she'll say no… she hugs you all the time… She talks about you a lot…'

"But… she could care about me in a friendly way, right?"

"You sound like you want her to say no." Tomoyo was _way_ too observant, in Syaoran's opinion.

"I don't know!" He snapped, folding his arms, and sitting back. Tomoyo giggled again. Syaoran glared a glare that could maim anyone else, but Tomoyo ignored it. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" It was an accusation. Tomoyo began laughing. Syaoran sweatdropped. "…Tomoyo, people are starting to stare…"

"Get used to it, with two people as good looking as us, people are bound to stare!" She replied, her violet eyes shining. Syaoran sighed. 

"Anyway, how did you do on that history project?"

"I got an A, how about you?" It was an easygoing reply. That was Tomoyo for you.

"…C. Solid." He said quietly. Tomoyo winced. 

"Yes… History was never your best subject… how about the math test?"

"A. Also solid." Syaoran said, tipping his head back to get the last drop of his soda.

"Same here."

"Do you know what Sakura got?"

"C. Low."

"Ouch. Math was never her best subject. What _is _her best subject?"

"… I guess PE, if you count that as a subject…"

"I mean besides her obvious athletic talent."

"Then she doesn't really have one. The real question is, what is the subject she can scrape up at least a C on?"

"That's mean."

"I know, but that's why we love Sakura." Tomoyo replied. She suddenly seemed sad.

"…I'm sorry I took her away from you." He said quietly. He touched her hand, and she forced a smile.

"It's ok-"

"No it isn't. You keep saying that."

"You're right. It isn't, and it won't be until you and Sakura are married and have fifty chil-"

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran chased Tomoyo out of the diner, not before slapping down five bucks on the tabletop.

***

Tomoyo stood in front of Sakura's front door, with Syaoran hiding in the bushes next to the door. Tomoyo pressed the doorbell. Sakura came to the door, a scowl on her face, with Touya laughing behind her. 

"Oh, ohayo Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted. "Please, come in!"

"I really can't come in right now, but I have a question to ask you."

"Okayyyy… Shoot."

"Would you marry Syaoran if he asked you?" Touya dropped his pudding, Sakura gasped, and 'This was NOT the plan!' was heard from an unassuming rose bush next to the door. Sakura stuttered for a moment, blushing. She started to say something, turned, and yelled at Touya to go away. Touya slinked off. Sakura turned back at Tomoyo.

"OF COURSE!" She squealed. Tomoyo grinned from ear to ear. 

"What about have children with him?" The rose bush grew a fist, but thankfully, Sakura didn't notice. Tomoyo giggled. 

"Why are you asking?" Sakura asked slowly. Tomoyo smiled.

"Just doing someone a favor…" She replied happily, and skipped off. Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"Seeya Tomoyo!" She called. Tomoyo waved back, and Sakura closed the door. 

Syaoran leapt out of the rose bush, and chased Tomoyo to the park. He tackled her to the ground, seething.

"YOU ASKED HER IF SHE WANTED TO HAVE…" his voice lowered, and his face darkened. "…To have sex with me!"

"Do you really think Sakura would know that you need to have sex to have children?"

"…Good point." Syaoran got up off her and Tomoyo started to giggle again.

"That giggle must be truly hateful." 

The two froze, and looked to see Eriol in a cherry tree. Syaoran scowled, and made a fist, and Tomoyo blushed deeply. She turned away as Eriol jumped down. He walked over to Tomoyo.

"Stalker!" She hissed. Syaoran frowned.

"What's going on?" He was truly confused. Tomoyo groaned, and walked at least three yards away from Eriol. He chuckled.

"The little plum blossom hates me." He replied. Tomoyo dug into the ground with the tip of her shoe. Syaoran took a step towards Eriol.

"What did you do?"

"I myself did nothing-"

"NOTHING?!" Tomoyo shrieked. Syaoran took a step back. Angry Tomoyo was bad. Very bad. He took off in the opposite direction as Tomoyo and Eriol insulted each other. The last thing he heard was, 'Eat porn and chicken, you lily-lathered b@$t@rd!' 

***

Syaoran kept on running, until he smacked into something. He fell backwards, and lifted his head up.

A figure was standing right in front of the sunlight making it hard to see who it was, but the outline looked a whole lot like…

"Syaoran!" Sakura chirped. Syaoran froze. She walked over to him, and helped him up. "You really should watch where you're going, and by the way, have you seen Tomoyo?"

Just at that moment, Eriol came running for his life, with Tomoyo behind him, holding a giant tree branch in her hand. Eriol seemed almost amused, with his school tie flying behind him. Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped. Sakura's eyes widened. "Just look at her battle aura spark!" She said in awe. Syaoran stood up after Eriol and Tomoyo were gone. After the rush, the park seemed silent. Because of the late afternoon sun, their shadows were long, cast along the white concrete. Sakura didn't seem to notice the awkwardness of the situation. 

"Um… Hey, you know how Tomoyo asked you about me?"

"Yes. Are you going to-"

"Not quite." He was sweating. _Please, Buddha, let my deodorant hold out._ "I was wondering…willyougooutwithmethisFridaynighttothatlittledinerbyYamazaki'shouse?" He blurted. 

"Sure!"

"Okay then, maybe some other--WHAT?!"

"I said, sure!" She smiled, the wind blowing her hair around. He chewed his lip.

"…I guess I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Okay! But I have to be home by eight, Touya won't let me stay any later."

"You already know what time you have to be home? Have you gone out with anyone else?"

"Well, after Tomoyo asked me that, he told me as soon as she left."

"He's good."

"Oh, I know." She laughed lightly, and Syaoran could feel time stop.

"Seeyatomorrowthen!" He said quickly, and dashed back home. Sakura smiled, then frowned.

"What a strange boy."

~*~

Sakura twirled in front of the mirror, beaming. She was wearing a pair of old khaki capris, and a new pale blue tank top. Tomoyo had lent her a pair of cute brown sandals, and a blue hair ribbon. 

"It's perfect!" Sakura chirped. Tomoyo clapped her hands together, grinning. To anyone else, it would have been a kind, innocent smile, but to Sakura, it was a semi-evil Cheshire cat grin. "What?"

"Oh, just the phrase, 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'."

"You really think I'd wear this to my wedding?"

"…It's a possibility. You guys could be running away together and…" There goes Tomoyo, off with her runaway imagination. While Tomoyo was fantasizing out loud, Sakura adjusted her hair ribbon. She had been on plenty of dates, but none of them had ever seemed so… stereotypical. She had never felt nervous. It was more like… an outing, just to hang out. She wasn't even friends with most of them now! Well, excepting Yamazaki… then again that was just a plot of Yamazaki's to get Chiharu ticked off… And there was always that time with Eriol… but that was just a plot to get Syaoran annoyed. 

She looked out the window. There was Syaoran, nervously knocking on the door.

"OH MY GOD HE'S HERE!!!!"

~*~

****

In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
**Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**  
  
"I think it's dead now, Syaoran." Sakura said, staring at Syaoran's full plate. He had spent the last fifteen minutes mutilating his chicken, quite effectively so. Syaoran looked up, and cracked a nervous grin. 

"I think my dinner could eat me," He replied sheepishly. The fried chicken in fact looked quite normal, but Sakura of course believed him. She laughed. Suddenly the tension didn't seem as noticeable. 

"What did you get on the history of music test?" Sakura asked, sipping her soda. Syaoran frowned. He looked away.

"…Not so good. And you?" 

Sakura's face burned.

"Ditto." She replied. Syaoran relaxed again.

"Good, 'cause I hate having to go out with girls that are better students than me. It brings out the guilt in me." He confessed. Sakura smirked.

"That's why you don't go out with Tomoyo."

"Exactly." 

"But, you're a good student! I mean, you always get good grades in math and science!"

"I'm good compared to you," He teased. She tried to glare and giggle, at the same time, but the giggle took over.   


****

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  


Several young men stared at Sakura as she giggled, and Syaoran glared at them. Sakura didn't notice. 

"Are you going to that Hoshi Midori concert?" Sakura asked, changing the subject. Syaoran grimaced.

"I hate pop music." He replied. Sakura cocked her head.

"Why so?"

"I just do. It's so… I don't know… _sweet._" He had never talked to anyone about the kinds of music he liked. "I like Smap, though." He added. Sakura grinned.

"I like Smap too!" She exclaimed. Syaoran fought off a smile at her excitement. 

****

Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies 

She stopped laughing and stared at him, smiling. 

"You know, there's just one thing off about this date." She said. Something inside Syaoran jumped to the moon.

"…Uh…"

"Why did you ask me?" She seemed genuinely curious. Syaoran shrugged.

"I guess because" He was never good at this stuff "I really…" He trailed off, unable to say it.

"You really what?"

"I really… well, remember our days of capturing Clow Cards?"

"How could I ever forget?"

"Yeah, well, see, I was just thinking about how at first, you know, I didn't really like you that much, and-" A potted plant moved. Syaoran's eyes followed it, and his ears pricked up when it whispered, 'just say it!' He turned away from the plant. "I like you now, and… kind of… well, more than as a friend, and…" His face started turning red, and he started to scratch the back of his head. Sakura's eyes shone.

"Really?" She asked. He stopped muttering, and stared at her, the other parts of him jumping to the moon too.

"R-really…" He replied. She smiled.

"I like you too, Syaoran!" She squealed. He looked down at his uneaten dinner, and his eyes reverted to the side at a particular potted plant. It shook, and grew a hand with a camera. Thankfully, no one noticed. He looked back at Sakura.

"Tomoyo is taping this! I can see her!" He hissed. Sakura looked over at where he glanced. She grinned, and waved.

"Hi Tomoyo!" She called. The diner went silent, and Tomoyo accidentally fell over. She grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, how is the food?" She asked, getting up and walking over to the couple. Syaoran glared daggers at her. Tomoyo laughed. "A little indigestion, Li?" She asked. Sakura cocked her head and glanced at Syaoran. He smiled at her, and she shrugged. Tomoyo sighed. "So, when should we expect the first child?" She asked Sakura. Sakura laughed, and blushed. 

"Stop it, Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed. Tomoyo giggled, and waltzed off out the door. 

"Good riddance," Syaoran muttered. Sakura leaned back. Syaoran checked the clock. Seven thirty. Wow, a whole half-hour had passed. It had only seemed like five minutes. He'd have to take her home soon. And then…*drum roll*

The goodnight kiss… DUN DUN DDUUUUUUNNNN

That is, if she liked him enough to let him kiss her. And, if Touya wasn't around… if this kept up, he'd have to learn how to evade him.

They got desert, and walked out with ice cream cones. They walked to the park, and stood in front of the creek.

"Do you want to have a next time?" Sakura asked him. He shrugged.

"Only if you do. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fun."

"I want to."

"Then, I'll do it."

"But, only if you want to, right?"

"That's right."

****

I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
  
Syaoran finished off the last of his ice cream, and Sakura followed suit. They had fifteen whole minutes to kill. Syaoran looked at Sakura, and she looked back at him…

'Oh no…' They both thought, as their heads came closer together… And the inevitable happened.

****

A target that I'm probably gonna miss 

Syaoran tripped.**  
**

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  


Sakura burst out laughing, and Syaoran couldn't help but crack up too. The whole situation was just so… stupid. Syaoran stood up, and they both sat down on a nearby park bench. 

"That was good. A little… comic relief?" Tomoyo commented. Eriol nodded, and laughed quietly.

"No, Tomoyo. It's only comic relief if you're _in _a comic." He said. Tomoyo giggled, and turned off the camera as Sakura and Syaoran kissed. They could replay _that _anytime they wanted to. But when Syaoran tripped… that was priceless. "A truly eventful night, in my opinion." Eriol yawned, leaning back on his branch in the blossoming apple tree. Tomoyo nodded in agreement, resting her head on his shoulder. 

****

Honest, let's make this night last forever  


They stood in front of Sakura's house, facing each other. 

"See you in-" Sakura was cut off as Syaoran's lips met hers. "I'll… call you." Sakura changed her words, and Syaoran agreed.

"Good night."

****

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever   
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever


End file.
